Star Wars The Last Jedi
by Probee19
Summary: The First Order has vanished. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the First Order went back to the shadows and fringes of the galaxy. While Rey journeys to find Like on the planet The remnants of the New Republic moved the designated survivors of the new Senate to Corellia, a former Imperial ship building world, now the new capital of The New Republic. General Leia meets with


Star wars Last Jedi.

Opening crawl:

The First Order has vanished. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the First Order went back to the shadows and fringes of the galaxy. While Rey journeys to find Like on the planet The remnants of the New Republic moved the designated survivors of the new Senate to Corellia, a former Imperial ship building world, now the new capital of The New Republic. General Leia meets with the new senate leaders to form a plan to chase down Snoke and the First Order...

(The idea is that with the rebuilding of the Senate and Rey traveling to a distant world to find Luke, there is a time jump of about 3 months to a year)

We pan down to our first planet, Corellia, where Leia talks with Poe and Admiral Ackbar about meeting with the Senate and Poe tells Leia that after the destruction caused by Starkiller base and it's own destruction, the New Republic should be ready and willing to chase down Snoke.

Leia meets with the Senate with high hopes, but the Senate rejects any notion of chasing Snoke, and even talks about the possibility that the threat is gone with Starkiller base. Leia continues to debate, but the council doesn't budge. Finally, Leia senses something. A bad feeling at first, or something more.

(This is an opportunity to show Leia having and using the force without the whole space floating nonsense). She starts to see visions of Snoke with the different senate members over time. At this point, Leia, and the viewers, now know Snoke controls the survivors of Senate. (This also shows the power of Snoke, giving us a real threat in The Last Jedi).

Leia runs out of the Senate, and we cut to her and the Resistance getting on board their ships but the ships are caught before they can leave.

Now we can cut to Rey handing Anakin's lightsaber to Luke. Now, I will keep the scene where Luke tosses the saber. More on this later, so he leaves Rey, walks away just like he did in the movie. We can even have back and forth between Rey, Luke, and Chewie about Luke needing to help Leia, the difference will he Like won't be sarcastic about it. He will be depressed, defeated.

After hearing of Han's death, Luke tells them to go away, and that he can't help them. Of course, Rey and Chewie don't leave, since that would ruin the movie. The planet can stay the same as its one of the few things I liked from Last Jedi. A planet with the light and dark represented, without a population of beings to influence it, makes for an incredible training ground.

So we cut back to Leia, Poe, and the Resistance held prisoner on Corellia, but now the First Order has arrived. But NOT Kylo, and NOT Snoke. It's Admiral Hux. The red carpet is rolled out for the First Order and now we see that the First Order controls the New Republic. (In the one we actually got in theaters, this was revealed in the title crawl, which made no sense.) Hux talks to our captured heroes and tells them that he wants to know where Luke Skywalker is. Poe tells him they don't know and that they wouldn't tell him if they knew. Hux replies that he has ways to make people talk and that all it takes is leverage. With that, a newly awakened, but still weak, Finn. Finn is tossed with the rest in cells, and one of the other resistance members is taken away by Hux to be interrogated.

We cut back to Rey who is cleaning her blaster and I would definitely use the scene between Rey and Kylo, where they speak through the force. But instead of two instances of this between Kylo and Rey, it will be one. And that one will be a mash up of the two. Both of them confused, like the first time they spoke through the force, and Rey accusing him of killing Han. Followed by Kylo telling Rey about Luke trying to kill him. And of course she doesn't believe it.

He tells her if it's not true, why is he hiding, why won't he help the Resistance? The vision ends here, and I think the visual of the water splashing Rey and Kylo finding the water on him. Kylo goes to Snoke and tells him about the vision. Snoke tells him to go to Corellia, to complete his training, by killing his mother and the last of the Resistance.

Rey confronts Luke about his reluctance to fight the First Order, Luke responds by explaining that it would be pointless to take onthe First Order head on in a galactic war. Snoke was the real threat, and he and the Resistance aren't strong enough to stop it. Rey demands that if he won't help, that he should train her as a Jedi, so she can help.

Reluctantly, Luke agrees. He takes Rey to that same amazing looking place with the hole leading into the ground and teaches her to feel the force and connect to it, something we didn't entirely get in the first movie, but did get in the first movie with Luke. Also, here we use the same scene where Rey cracks the rock and Luke sees she's very powerful in the Force. Luke takes off and Rey follows him to where the last Jedi books are. Luke frantically digs through them, as Rey's power seems to trouble Luke. As he digs through we get this exchange:

"What's wrong?"-Rey

"Nothing, I need to find a certain book"-Luke

"Why did you run,then?"-R

"Your power is stronger than I've seen in a long time"-L. Luke finds the book. "Here we are!"

"Why does Kylo think you tried to kill him?"

"Because, in a way, I did."

End scene. And that is part 1, I will conclude my "The Last Jedi" rewrite this month.


End file.
